


My Lover's Keeper- Dragon Challenge 2007 entry

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	My Lover's Keeper- Dragon Challenge 2007 entry

The rest of the Dragon Challenge 2007 stories can be found here. [Dragon Challenge 2007](http://www.pensnest.co.uk/Dragons%202007/dragons2007index.html)

Many thanks to [](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/profile)[**nopseud**](http://nopseud.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**joshysleo**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/), [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/), [](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**luxshine**](http://luxshine.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariadnem**](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/)  
 for the inspiration, encouragment, and telling me it didn't suck.

Early morning light drifted through the curtains, tinting the room with warm shades of copper, coral, amber and cream. The breeze was billowing the sheer fabric out into the room from where it hung, casting unearthly shadows along the floor and bed. Nick lay propped on one elbow, watching JC sleep, his face relaxed in a way that it wasn't while he was awake. He watched for a while, thinking about how lucky he was to have JC in his life. He'd never been so happy, being with JC was like all his childhood dreams coming true. It was going to be tough when they had to leave each other to go out on tour again. He gave in to the excitement coursing through him and started trying to get his boyfriend awake.

Waking JC was never easy. Nick didn't know from one day to the next what it would take to rouse him from his sleep. He placed his hand on JC's shoulder and shook gently first. When JC just mumbled and threw his arm over his eyes, burrowing deeper under the sheet, Nick changed tactics. He began by placing light kisses along JC's side, moving up with each one until he reached his collarbone. He sank his teeth in a bit, then pulled back to see if JC had started to wake up yet. When he saw that JC was still sleeping deeply he moved on to his next idea. He scratched down JC's chest, leaving light pink lines in the tender skin. JC actually moved more this time, still sleeping but moving his arm to brush at the thing scratching him. Nick finally tried his last resort. He moved off the bed and took a flying leap back onto it, barely missing JC's thigh. JC sat straight up in the bed, sheet slipping down to his waist as his hands flew up to cover his heart. His boyfriend was now awake but was blinking sleepily at Nick, confused as to why he'd been jumped on and scared half to death..

Nick laughed at the expression on his face but he really wanted JC to get up and go with him to the fair. Today was the only day that both of them would be able to get away from their work obligations and most of their respective fans would be at school. It was the perfect opportunity for them to spend some time together that wasn't at one of their or their friends' houses, to be able to hang out in a normal setting and act like normal people.

***~~~***

"Come on, please? It won't take long, I promise. No more than two or three hours and we can come back to this." Nick stretched his arm over to JC and stroked gentle fingers across his sensitive ribs.

JC curled in on himself, trying to keep from laughing. Nick knew he was very ticklish so anytime things weren't going his way, he'd use that to his advantage. JC ended up laughing from being tickle tortured more often than not.

"I don't want to get up right now, Nick. I just got comfortable." JC stretched out again, extending his arms up to grab the headboard and raising his chest.

"We can get comfortable again when we get back. I really want to do this though, please?" Nick stuck out his lower lip and pouted. He didn't do it often, so when he did, JC knew he was serious. "I just want to spend a regular day with you and do things that other people our age would do. I'm not looking forward to us being apart when our tours start up again. I'll miss you. I'm gonna hate not being there to remind you to eat, take a break, chill out. I'm just going to miss being the one who takes care of you. You need a keeper sometimes."

JC giggled quietly, knowing that Nick was right. Sometimes he did need a keeper.

"Okay, Nick. We'll go to the fair. Let me get a shower and some clothes on." JC stood up, scratching closely bitten fingernails through the dusting of hair on his stomach. He kissed Nick gently and headed towards the bathroom to clean up so they could go. "If we get recognized though, it's all your fault."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Nick bounced from the bed, singing. He began pulling clothes from the drawers, fabric flying from his hands left and right. _"I must take a trip to California, and leave my poor sweetheart alone. He needs a doggie to protect him, and the doggie would have a good home._ "

JC groaned at the way Nick's boxer briefs stretched obscenely over his ass, giggled at the song and the sight of the clothes flying everywhere and continued on to the hot shower that beckoned him.

***~~~***

He was hot, tired, sweaty and cranky. His feet hurt, his back ached and his stomach was queasy. Nick had convinced him to get on all the rides the fair had to offer and the constant dips, drops, curves, swings, rotations and bounces had gotten to him. It had been fun at first. They'd ridden the roller coaster, then the Ferris wheel and a few of the smaller rides before Nick dragged him over to to the pirate ship. His favorite ride had been the Twister, he loved when the momentum had pushed Nick into him, but his stomach now had butterflies, and not in a good way. He stumbled off the Matterhorn, holding on to the Nick's shoulder and looked around for the nearest bench. He could really use a cold bottle of water as well. He'd have to sip at it before actually quenching his thirst since he was dehydrated. He'd left the house totally unprepared and hadn't had enough liquid to counter the heat of the day. He'd even left his sunglasses at home. Nick guided him to the nearest shaded bench and lowered him to sit down.

"I'll go get you some water, babe," Nick said before walking away towards one of the closest concession stands. JC leaned his head back against the back of the bench and closed his eyes, feeling the bright sunlight searing through his eyelids, making patterns of red and black. JC took a few deep breaths and sighed again, hoping that Nick would be ready to leave soon. He'd about had enough fun for one day.

JC started awake as Nick pressed the cool bottle against his neck. He opened his eyes and took the water gratefully, twisting open the cap to get at the refreshing liquid inside. After a few small sips, he tilted his head back and drank deeply for a couple of swallows. He lowered the bottle with a relieved sigh and looked up at Nick, who was bouncing from one foot to the other, impatiently waiting for him to finish.

"What is it, Nick?" JC closed the bottle of water and placed it beside him. He really wanted to leave the fair and go home, but he could tell by the look on Nick's face that he had probably found another ride he wanted to go on or a game to try.

"I just want to do one more thing, if it's okay and then we can go home so you can rest." Nick had such a hopeful look on his face, JC couldn't tell him no. He sighed and leaned his head back against the bench again, waving his hand in the air for Nick to go on and do whatever it was he wanted to do.

"Go on and do it, Nick. I'm going to try to rehydrate and rest a little here." JC raised his head again, took another drink of the water and swished it around before swallowing. His throat was as dry as the desert and he was hoping the liquid would relieve the dryness. Nick leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning to walk away, back towards the concession stands. JC watched him go before closing his eyes again and letting sleep reclaim him.

***~~~***

 _Mnhhh, tickles, bad, away!_ JC brushed his hand against his face.

 _Gnnmeh, no, move, stop!_ He flapped his hands in front of himself, trying to sweep the furry thing away from his nose.

 _Ahchoo! See what you did? Go away, 'm sleeping!_ He rubbed at his nose and brushed the tickle away again. Nick's giggles finally broke through his sleep state and he opened his eyes to look up at his lover and the rainbow colored stuffed dragon he held under his arm. He pulled the overly large toy from under his arm and held it out to JC.

"I saw this in one of the booths when I went to get your water and wanted you to have it. It was the only one left and when I saw him I knew he was meant to be yours. I thought he'd remind you of me when we're apart." Nick blushed as JC reached up to take the toy. He hugged it to his chest and looked down at the gift. The body of the dragon was mostly green and yellow with scattered areas of dark purple and light blue. The spiked wings were a blend of bronze and golden and the musculature on the bottom of them was outlined in a darker bronze. The underside, its belly, was a bright golden yellow and its horns and the felt spikes along its back were dark purple. JC loved it already.

"Let's go home, Nick." JC stood and grabbed his water, wrapping his other arm around the dragon and tucking it to his chest. "I need to thank you for this and then I need a nap."

"You'll be busy thanking me for a while," Nick said with a smirk, watching JC's face. "I spent 95 dollars and almost threw out my shoulder to get it for you."

JC looked over at him curiously as they made their way to the exit. "What did you have to do to win it?"

"It was one of those 'throw three balls and try to knock over the bottles' games." Nick rubbed at his sore shoulder as they walked out to the truck. "I'm almost sure it was rigged, but I was determined to win it for you. I probably could have just bought it outright, but I wanted to give you something more than just the toy. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I know that already, Nick. You prove it to me all the time." JC opened the truck door and climbed inside, turning around to place the dragon in the center of the back seat. It was so long that it covered almost all of the bench seat. Nick got in on the driver's side and started the engine, shifting to reverse them from the parking space. JC opened his water again and finished it off, tossing the empty bottle in the back floorboard. He closed his eyes to block out the bright sunlight while Nick drove them home.

***~~~***

Late afternoon sunlight shone in from the tall windows, casting long shadows on the floor. The windows were closed, and the gentle hum of the air conditioner broke the silence. The bedroom was bathed in a golden glow, highlighting the bronzed skin of the two men laying on the bed. Nick lay on his back, snoring gently, one arm behind his head and the other at his side. JC lay with his head on Nick's shoulder and an arm around his waist, longer hair fanning out and covering Nick's chest. He sighed deeply in his sleep and snuggled in closer to his lover, seeking warmth. Nick must have felt JC shiver as he reached across the bed and pulled the sheet over the both of them. The dragon surveyed the scene from where JC had put him, atop the chest of drawers. JC had moved things around and had given him a place of honor near JC's bowl of guitar picks and Nick's extra drumsticks. Sensing that all was secure and JC was safe, the dragon closed his eyes and slept as well.

  



End file.
